Dishes
by wheredreamersgoto
Summary: Emily and Paige are doing dishes, but Emily has other things on her mind. That's all.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm a quiet anchor who decided to join the party. Better late than never? Pretty please? This is rated M in case you were wondering. And I certainly own zero rights to the following:

She wanted me. I could sense it the whole night I was at her house, but she was quiet until after our meal with her parents.

"What did you want to watch tonight, Em?" I asked her while we were helping to wash the dishes.

Our plans after homework and dinner were to cuddle to something that wouldn't require our full attention. Preferably something that would run late— late as in it would be safer for me to spend the night rather than ride my bike home late.

She just grinned at me, saying nothing. And after looking me up and down, blatantly pausing to stare at the bottom of the V in my v neck tshirt, she told me,

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe we could just call it a night…"

"Em— up here," I gestured my hands up to get her attention, chuckling at the response she gave me. She was such a liar. My adorable, little liar.

And so bold. Her mom was in the room with her back to us when she said that. She was unbelievable and I loved it.

I went to splash some water from the running sink at her but she grabbed me around the waist before I could and tried to tug me away. We were both pretending to be upset about what was happening, trying our hardest not to give in and laughing continuously. Her mom thought it was cute but quickly made her way out of there with the request that we finished cleaning before one of us got hurt.

As I was still trying to splash her once her mom left, Emily whispered in my ear,

"How about we call it quits so I can touch you like I've wanted to all day?"

My eyes widened. I was not expecting that side of Emily tonight. Though I was shocked, I was also acutely aware of how turned on that statement made me.

She laughed in my ear and I knew she had one of her devilish smirks on. She knew I knew it too, so she pulled me in close again and added,

"Why so quiet now, Paige? Huh? My goal is to have you screaming by the time I'm done with you."

And then my jaw dropped. It didn't go unnoticed, either, because Emily started planting kisses along it back towards my ear.

My mind was blank and I had no idea what Emily was up to, but I wished that she'd never stop. I was so turned on by her. I was already throbbing.

She pushed us forward again so we were close to the sink, with her arms still wrapped around me from behind. She then grabbed one of the few remaining dishes, and continued cleaning, as if standing this close to each other was no big deal and as if she hadn't said anything provocative a minute ago.

Unbelievable. She was so unbelievable and she knew it.

So naturally, she continued torturing me by whispering,

"In math class today, I was thinking about that last time on my window seat. When you got off 3 times in a row from my fingers…I wanna do that again to you, Paige…but this time from behind."

If her mom had come back in the kitchen, she would've thought we were being entirely innocent. That we were talking about our homework or something. That's how sneaky Emily was. I absolutely loved her.

She grabbed the next dish and rinsed it over like the others, except this time she kissed my neck before saying,

"I've been hot and bothered all day. And I only saw you at practice this morning, which drove me crazy. The girls all wanted to talk about their boys but I couldn't even focus once I had this image of you in my mind…"

Emily had set the last dish aside and waited for me to finish mine, rubbing my arms up and down a few times, peckering my shoulders with light kisses. Still pretending like everything she was saying was nothing, but she knew it was. I could tell she loved watching me squirm.

She noticed my fidgeting against her fingers and nibbled my ear a bit. Clearly, I was losing it and she was smiling in victory.

"All I want is you, Paige. Like this," she paused to trail her left hand upwards towards my chest, "and looking down your back while I'm inside you," she breathed, moving to suck on my earlobe again.

I was done. Entirely. I tried to turn around in her embrace, but she wouldn't let me. Her grasp tightened around my waist.

"Not tonight, dear. You're mine."

Everything she said was blowing my mind but I knew that was what she wanted.

So I gulped, which she heard and which made her giggle— I had no idea what came over her. Not that I was complaining, of course.

"There's no more dishes, Paige…"

"So…movie, then? Or I thought you said we should call it a night?"

I had to at least try to get her back with that. Simply because it was evident that I wasn't going to have any say in any matter for the rest of the night. Not when Emily was in this kind of mood.

Grinning at our reflections in the kitchen window by the sink, I saw Emily raise her eyebrow at me and then felt her tug me in the direction towards the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-First of all: thank you! THANK YOU! I've been meaning to write some Paily fic since forever, but finally stopped being lazy. I'm glad I did :) All I can really say is that I like to tease, so this update is mostly just that. So please don't hate. Appreciate!

I still certainly own zero rights to the following...

I had her exactly where I wanted.

Maybe it was because of the smile she flashed me in practice this morning. She had clocked her best time for the 200m freestyle ,and when she came up from the water, her eyes immediately sought mine. And from where I was, 2 lanes over, she was so beautiful.

Maybe it was because I aced my math exam I received my grade on today. My exam which I studied all night for last week. Whatever it was, though, had put me in this crazy mood and I wanted nothing but her.

So when I teased her into a frenzy in the kitchen, I knew she was mine.

I pulled her out of the kitchen towards the stairs, with our hands laced together, when we ran into my mom again, who was coming down with a bucket of laundry. I told her seriously,

"Paige is in some freaky mood, mom, but won't tell me what's wrong."

I looked back at Paige and her expression was priceless. Her mouth gaped and her eyes were wide, but she said nothing.

"Okay, girls. Just don't be a nuisance, Emily. Paige, if you're not feeling better, I'd be happy to drop you off later," my mom said, giving her a worried look as she got to the bottom stair.

She and my girlfriend were so gullible. I loved it.

"I'll be down here, Em. Your father is leaving shortly to run some errands."

"Great, thanks," I muttered, pulling Paige up the stairs behind me.

We were silent until I shut my door closed. Then we burst out laughing.

"I'm the one in a freaky mood, Em?" Paige asked.

Her smile then reminded me of how she looked this morning, and I remembered why I had dragged her upstairs in the first place. So I cut her laugh off short and had her against the back of my door in no time.

I kissed her hard and unapologetically. She wasn't surprised by this, though. She was the one who pushed her tongue into my mouth shortly after, eager for more. That wasn't how this was going to go down, however, so I pushed her against my door harder, and heard her moan quietly.

"Good girl," I told her, pulling back to stare at her.

I wanted every inch of her. Seeing her breathe heavily, mouth open, eyes becoming heavy- it was setting my center on fire. Fuck, I thought, and she was still fully clothed, too. I let my hands wander to cup her ass when she asked me,

"What has come over you today?"

"Shhh, Paige. Like I said downstairs... I just want you," I responded, staring at her chest again, only raising my eyes after I felt I had examined the outlines of her bra through her white shirt long enough.

She flashed me that smile again, and I was done. I pushed her into the door again, kissed her hard, explored her tongue with mine, and silently expressed that I was in control.

I loved that Paige was already putty in my hands. The more I kissed her, the more she was struggling not to push back against my grip. She was giving in, moaning, and trying to pull me closer to her, if that was even possible.

I wanted more of her, though, so I moved my mouth to her neck, and started leaving open mouth kisses everywhere I could, while moving my right hand from her ass towards the bottom of her shirt. I skimmed my fingers on her waist, and she responded by moaning a bit louder.

God, I loved this. I loved her, actually- I loved her and I loved her when she was like this. I smiled into her neck, and pushed my hand up her shirt further, over her left breast, and was rewarded with a loud gasp.

"Come on, Em," Paige said. "This isn't fair."

She was still frustrated that I was in the lead and I don't know why, but that idea turned me on even more. So I decided to milk it for all its worth.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about- seems more than fair if you ask me," I responded, pulling back again, groping her breast and enjoying the view of her eyes closing and her sighing in response to my touch.

"Please, Em. You're driving m-"

"Take your shirt off, Paige," I told her, after I released my hands from her and tore mine off in a swift movement.

I could tell that she was pretending. Pretending to be upset. She wasn't, though- she loved me being direct. She held my eye contact as she slipped her arms up and raised her shirt, her head tilted slightly to the side and it was so hot. I could watch her do it all day.

"Such a good girl," I teased her again, pulling her towards me and in the direction of my window seat, stealing a quick kiss from her lips.

As I pulled her over, I saw her checking me out. It seemed I was going to have to shut down her intentions again.

"Don't even, Paige. Lie down. Now," I ordered.

Her shoulders slumped in response, but she obliged. I leaned down to kiss her lightly again- I wanted her to know I wasn't doing this to be mean.

Well, not entirely. But I did want her to know that I loved her.

And she understood. She always did. She smiled when I pulled back, running one of her fingers through me hair and said after giggling,

"I don't understand, Em. I thought you would have turned me around by now from what you said downstairs."

And we stared at each other in complete silence for a moment, knowing what was to happen next.


End file.
